creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sample Stories
In your honest opinion, tell me about these short story. I 'm planning to write a book and I want you to help me out with this. There won't be backstory on charaters. all good stories will be added to the book. Demon hunter 999 Demons. As the two main gods fight, they where formed from the chaos. Some demons are chaotic, burning buildings, murders of humans, and most offenisly jaywalking. However most demons just want peace and generaly cause minor pranks. However, humans began hunting them, killing them indiscremently from those who jaywalk to those that have never done a crime where hunted. After a human killed 999 demons, they turn into one. One girl named Faith has killed 998 demons, and on this mission she was sent with a man whom she loved- with 997 demons killed- to kill a group of demons. they burst into a small shack that the demons called home. The demons where incumbi and succubi, contray to popular beilf in our world, they simply wanted love and not souls. They had wings and horns, and where very attactive. Faith took out a knife and jumped on the incumbus, out of the corner of her eye she saw a little child holding a teddy bear looking with fear in his eyes. Then she noticed that the child had the traits of a demon.She hisetated and then the man came in. She looked at the demon that she almost killed. he was mouthing something along the lines of "Spare me" the other demon hunter was angrey that Faith was not doing her job. "Kill that demon!" he shouted. For idiots who do not get that he hates demons for some plot related reason. he hates them. "But, he has a family, we can't take away his parents from him." He spat at the demon and grabbed Faith's arm and plunged the knife, the husband closed his eyes. but the one who ended up dead is the wife. She dived and manage to block a knife with her heart. Like all laws, the 999 demons thing is not very picky. Faith hand was used to kill that demon, and the other's hand used her hand to kill the demon. so both of there body counts rose. "That was all you needed to do! Why were you taking so long!?" he said getting behind her to go and kill the father. "T-the boy, you killed and made a child motherless. and now you want to kill the father.?" Only the demon noticed the changes in Faith's body, any development in puberty increassed, her tail-bone grow into a long black tail spiked that the end with a heart, at least a foot long.It twirled around the demon hunter's leg. The demon hunter then noticed Faith's new features and the devolping wings behind her back. Ram's horns formed on the sides of her head. she was nowa compleat demon. Naturaly, the male demon hunter said. "Faith, get up and look in the mirrior." she sniffed and said. "No, You;ll just kill this man." she said not noticeng her changes. she stood up, her tail tripping the demon hunter of his butt. then she noticed everything that changed. " I- I am a demon?" she said. angerly he other hunter looked at the demon. "What do you do! You turned an inoccent girl into a monster!" angerly he began to get closer to the demon. the child began to cry which of course distracted the demon hunter. Faith took this oppertunity to kick him in the chest. Unforturnetly for the demon hunter, he was unprepared for the kick and it sent him flying. When he landed outside the shack he told imself that Faith was gone, and that these demons where to powerful. In other words, he ran away. All that was left in the shack was Faith, the boy, the father, and the dead succumbus